mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Monster Defense
You plays as a leather armored Zombie with a Sword,fighting Sbeves. The game is like Samurai vs Zombies Defense. Troops Silverfish Not very strong,this troop is little great for massed attack Coal Cost: 5 Zombie Sworn Fighter of the enemies,medium health and damage Coal Cost: 10 Spider These troops are strong,but not lot of health Coal Cost: 15 Skeleton Long range, but can shoot 69 Justin Biebers in a row, in the head Coal Cost: 10 Creeper Ready,Set,Go....BOOM! Coal Cost: 5 Ghast Long range with area damage,but low health Coal Cost: 15 Cave Spider Poisonous,but same as Spider Coal Cost: 20 Wither Skeleton Extremely tough,but can poison enemies Coal Cost: 35 Witch Heals Troops with his Healing Potion Coal Cost: 40 Enderman Enderman is a scary monster with a high health Coal Cost: 55 Chicken Jockey These troops are fast with high damage Coal Cost: 45 Spider Jockey This Skeleton have ridden a Spider,both range and melee attack.It will turn into a normal spider once killed Coal Cost: 25 Slime These troops will split when killed,great for bosses Coal Cost: 70 Secret Troops Find it in a prize! Blaze The lord of the nether! Ranged attack with high damage Coal Cost: 25 Magma Cube Same as Slime,Jumps Slowly,Slightly Tougher and Stronger Coal Cost: 75 Ender Dragon The Ender Dragon soars through the sky,killing all the enemies it flies through Coal Cost: 30 Giant Zombie Super Tough.Ooh.. So GIANT! Coal Cost: 60 Wither These beasts are super strong,protect them from ranged attacks! Coal Cost: 80 Zombie Pigman Low Health,but very Strong Coal Cost: 10 Stuff at Shop Player Health Upgrading the player health can make you defeated harder Sword Your player melee attack,step close to use! Cost to buy: 200 Diamond Bow Your player ranged attack,step in range to use! Cost to buy: 200 Diamond Command Block Purchasing this allows you to upgrade your troops to make them stronger,harder,and much more. Cost to buy: 420 Diamond Enemies Steve *Health: 25 *Damage: 6 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 1 Steve with Sword *Health: 35 *Damage: 12 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 4 Steve with Axe *Health: 35 *Damage: 9 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 3 Steve with Pickaxe *Health: 55 *Damage: 11 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 6 Steve with Shovel *Health: 35 *Damage: 7 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 2 Steve with Throwing Spear *Health: 40 *Damage: 15 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 8 Steve with Bow *Health: 40 *Damage: 11 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 6 Elite Steve *Health: 200 *Damage: 12 *Speed: * * *Ecountered: Wave 11 Elite Steve with Sword *Health: 450 *Damage: 24 *Speed: * * *Ecountered: Wave 12 Elite Steve with Pickaxe *Health: 250 *Damage: 22 *Speed: * * *Ecountered: Wave 13 Elite Steve with Shovel *Health: 150 *Damage: 20 *Speed: * * *Ecountered: Wave 12 Leather Armored Steve *Health: 400 *Damage: 40 *Speed: * *Special: Boss *Ecountered: Wave 10 Small Steve *Health: 100 *Damage: 50 *Speed: * * * * * *Special: Door rusher *Ecountered: Wave 17 Big Steve *Health: 2.000 *Damage: 100 *Speed: * *Special: Boss *Ecountered: Wave 20 Elite Small Steve *Health: 300 *Damage: 60 *Speed: * * * * * *Special: Door Rusher *Ecountered: Wave 22 TNT *Health: 120 *Damage: 300 *Speed: * * *Special: Explodes at your troops *Ecountered: Wave 26 Minecart *Health: 120 *Damage: 170 *Speed: * * * * *Special: Hurts troops he passes *Ecountered: Wave 34 Villager *Health: 250 *Damage: 100 *Speed: * * *Special: Heals Steves *Ecountered: Wave 30 Iron Golem(Boss) *Health: 3.600 *Damage: 150 *Speed: * *Special: Boss *Ecountered: Wave 40 Iron Golem *Health: 3.200 *Damage: 100 *Speed: * *Ecountered: Wave 43 Giant Steve *Health: 10.000 *Damage: 400 *Speed: * *Special: Boss *Ecountered: Wave 50 Unstoppable Steve *Health: 60 *Damage: 30 *Speed: * * *Special: Spawns additional Steves if killed *Ecountered: Wave 15 Horseman *Health: 470 *Damage: 90 *Speed: * * * * *Ecountered: Wave 23 Blue Steve *Health: 350 *Damage: 120 *Speed: * * *Special: Corrupts Troops *Ecountered: Wave 47 Steve with Boobs *Health: 500 *Damage: 0 *Speed: * *Special: Carries Treasure,disappears after reaching door *Ecountered: Any wave,but rare Steve with Potion *Health: 100 *Damage: 0 *Speed: * * *Special: Gives positive effects to Steves *Ecountered: Wave 38 Category:Made-up games